One aspect of the invention relates inter alia to a method for performing automatic opening of a vehicle and/or enabling of the starting facility of a vehicle, e.g. enabling of a start button in the vehicle. Such systems are known as keyless entry systems and are prevalent. An electronic key can be used that, by way of example, no longer has a key bit with cutouts that are geared to tumblers in a door lock, known as “keyless entry”. Alternatively, a mechanical key may be available as a reserve.
Similar technologies are also used for contactless electronic payment, in which, in contrast to credit card payments or EC card payments, no electrically conductive contact takes place between a checkout and a payment apparatus of the purchaser. By way of example, it is thus possible to use NFC (Near Field Communication) for payment. NFC can also be used in connection with an entry system, particularly for an automobile.
Both the keyless entry system and the payment system, particularly in the case of an inexpensive and hence simple version, are secure against misuse only to a particular extent. In particular, these systems can be attacked by virtue of the control apparatus of the driver or of the customer being exposed to signals as arise close to the automobile or the checkout. However, these signals are transmitted by way of misuse over a relatively great distance from the automobile or from the checkout. The control apparatus then erroneously assumes proximity to the automobile or to a checkout.
DE 103 39 293 A1 discloses a method for operating the closing system of a motor vehicle. DE 10 2004 001 904 A1 discloses a closing system. DE 44 41 988 A1 discloses a remote control. EP 2 528 045 A1 discloses a method for cardless authentication. EP 2 584 514 A1 discloses a method for credit card transactions on the Internet (cloud).
WO 2012/017214 A1 discloses a vehicle security apparatus. DE 102 33 597 A1 discloses optoacoustic signal generation from the electronic identity card or transponder as a method for warning of illegal attempts to enter keyless operating entry systems. EP 2 888 364 discloses a system and carrier for security authentication.